Related Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of electro-acoustic products, and in particular, to a miniature speaker.
Description of Related Art
A miniature speaker is an important acoustic component of a portable electronic device, which is used to complete the conversion between electrical signals and sound signals and is an energy conversion device. Existing miniature speakers usually comprise a housing which is usually formed by combining at least two housing bodies, wherein a vibration system and a magnetic circuit system are accommodated in a space defined by the housing bodies together. At present, the sealed combination between the housing bodies is usually achieved by ultrasonic welding sealing or adhesive sealing, and the two processes can meet the basic waterproof requirements of miniature speakers. However, with the continuous development of the electronic technology, the various functions of portable electronic devices are becoming more and more demanding, and the requirement for waterproofing has been greatly raised.
With the increasing requirement for waterproofing of the portable electronic device, the miniature speaker, which is the main acoustic component of the portable electronic device, is easily damaged by water droplets entering a sound hole due to its mounting on the sound hole of the portable electronic device. Therefore, the waterproof requirement for the miniature speaker has also been raised. When the miniature speaker is subjected to a waterproof test, the water pressure borne by the miniature speaker is increased by 5 bar (pressure intensity unit, 1 bar=0.1 MPa), which makes the existing miniature speaker subjected to ultrasonic welding sealing or adhesive sealing cannot pass the waterproof test of this pressure intensity. At the same time, these two kinds of sealing methods still have the following defects.
In the ultrasonic welding sealing process, with the continuous decrease of the volume of the miniature speaker, the ultrasonic structure has been restricted in its setting. The small selection margin will lead to the instability of the ultrasonic state, which is mainly manifested as poor sealing property caused by a bad ultrasonic state in the local area.
In the adhesive sealing process, the production efficiency is low, the state is difficult to control, local cracking and other undesirable effects are easily caused, the sealing property is poor and excessive glue easily occurs, resulting in unaesthetic appearance of the miniature speaker.